


Transition Day

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brunette catches John by the shoulder, puts a hat on his head, and pulls him down for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition Day

When Skipper says the science centre is "down the way," John didn't think that meant public transportation. Ronon's on alert, and John keeps looking to Teyla for that telling look in her eye. Rodney is glad they don't have to walk.

"This is amazing," he's saying. "Not really, of course, Walt Disney figured out how to do this back in the '50s, but, for you guys, good work."

They push through the turnstiles and onto a packed train. "Rush hour," Rodney says over his shoulder, like they're on their way to work, and this is a minor inconvenience. Ronon and Teyla take up positions at each doorway, and John sticks close to Rodney, still chatting with Skipper, the young science officer who is their guide for the day.

"But how do you know who's smarter without grades?" Rodney asks.

Ronon catches John's attention as they pull into the next station. A crowd fills the platform, a wall of kids in funny hats. Rodney doesn't notice, so John has to ask.

"Oh, today is Transition Day," Skipper says. "when one year becomes the next. The kids always have parties." He whispers this last part to Rodney, who nods along.

"New Year's Eve," John says. He watches the crowd push onto the trains. He remembers these kinds of crowds, though he doesn't see them much in Pegasus. Even the Atlantis mess hall doesn't get this crowded at dinnertime. Last time John was here must have been the local buses in Afghanistan.

Rodney stumbles as the crowd breathes in to let one more person on. He doesn't fall because there's nowhere to fall, but John grabs him around the waist by instinct.

"Yes, thank you, Colonel," Rodney says.

Past Rodney's shoulder, John watches Ronon, checking IDs, and Teyla, asking questions.

"This doesn't make you suspicious?" John asks.

"The technology? The population numbers? The idea of peace on a planet in the Pegasus galaxy?"

John blinks. "Well, yeah."

"It's Transition Day," Rodney says. He shrugs. "I can give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Since when?"

The doors open again, and Skipper waves them all out and onto the platform. Up ahead, down the stairs and past the kids singing something about Transition Day, John can see the curves and spires of what must be the science centre. Ronon leads, standing tall above the crowd and giving them all something to follow.

A brunette catches John by the shoulder, puts a hat on his head, and pulls him down for a kiss. "Happy Transition Day!" she sings, and then she's gone.

Rodney glares. John's quick to protest. "It's not my fault."

"No more of that," Rodney says. He snatches the hat from John's head. It's made of paper, decorated with stars cut out in silver, and wrinkles in Rodney's hands.

"Hey, hey." John pulls them out of the way of traffic, up against the wall, and kisses Rodney, to make sure. "Happy Transition Day."

"That's enough of that," Rodney says, but he smiles. He grabs hold of John's hand, and they catch up to the others, Rodney watching over his shoulder for wayward girls and hats.


End file.
